This invention relates to an aircraft seat, particularly an aircraft passenger seat, with a single seat beam. Aircraft passenger seats are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. The lower seat chassis is constructed of leg modules, while the upper seat is constructed of section assembly modules. In prior art seating systems the leg modules and section assembly modules are connected by mounting both to a pair of parallel beams that extend laterally from one side of the seat or seat assembly to the other.
The location of the upper seat section modules is controlled by the aircraft fuselage lines, statutory aisle requirements and carrier preferences within these parameters. The location of the leg modules is governed by the positions of the floor tracks that extend along the length of the fuselage and to which the seats are secured by track fittings on the bottom of the leg modules. The position of the floor tracks is generally fixed and permanent.
Within these requirements manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining seat designs to achieve more comfort and utility within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. The seat beams are structural elements that are carefully designed and tested to withstand specified loads. Prior art designs require a pair of parallel beams to provide the necessary structural integrity. These beams add weight to the overall seat design, increase required inventory of parts, increase design and assembly expense, and take up space under the seat that could otherwise be used for more foot and leg room, or stowage of carry on baggage.
The present invention relates to a passenger seat that has improved comfort, enhanced space, simplified design, and lighter weight. This is accomplished by a single, curved beam member that permits construction of an ergonomically advanced seat.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a passenger seat frame assembly that includes a minimum number of modular elements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that has a single laterally-extending structural beam supporting the seat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that has a single curved beam supporting the seat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat that has a single beam positioned to allow greater underseat room for use by the passenger seated in the seat and a passenger seated aft of the seat.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a passenger seat, comprising at least one leg assembly having fore and aft attachment elements for attachment to a supporting surface, a single laterally-extending beam carried by the leg assembly in vertically spaced-apart relation to the fore and aft attachment elements, and first and second laterally spaced-apart seat frames positioned on respective opposite sides of the leg assembly and mounted on the beam for being supported thereby.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the beam is tubular.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the beam comprises a hollow tube having an oval cross-section.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the beam defines a concave curved shape wherein the beam at a connection point to the leg assembly is closer to the supporting surface than at the respective mounting points of the first and second seat frames.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a passenger seat is provided, comprising a first and second laterally spaced-apart seat frames, and a single laterally-extending beam positioned between and carried by the first and second seat frames for supporting the first and second seat frames in vertically spaced-apart relation to a supporting surface. The passenger seat is adapted to be connected to and carried adjacent a passenger seat including a first and second laterally spaced-apart seat frames. A single laterally-extending beam is positioned between and carried by the first and second seat frames for supporting the first and second seat frames in vertically spaced-apart relation to a supporting surface. At least one leg assembly having fore and aft attachment elements is attached to a supporting surface.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a passenger seat assembly comprises at least two laterally spaced-apart leg assemblies, each the leg assembly having fore and aft attachment elements for attachment to a supporting surface. A single laterally-extending beam is carried by the first and second leg assemblies in vertically spaced-apart relation to the for and aft attachment elements. A plurality of laterally spaced-apart seat frames are positioned on opposite sides of respective leg assemblies and mounted on the beam for being supported thereby. At least first and second laterally-positioned passenger seats, including respective seat backs and seat bottoms, are attached to and supported by the seat frames.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, four seat frames collectively carry and support first, second and third laterally positioned passenger seats. Four arm rest assemblies are carried by respective ones of the four seat frames. Each of the seat frames include an arm rest mounted for pivotal movement about a pivot member between a use position with an upper support surface in a horizontal position for supporting a forearm of a passenger seated in the seat and a stowed position wherein the upper support surface of the arm rest is perpendicular to the use position.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the arm rest pivot member is mounted on the seat frame at a point forward of a plane defined by the seat back carried by the seat and above a point defined by the seat bottom for allowing the knee of an aft-seated passenger to occupy space behind the pivot member of the arm rest.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the single beam defines a concave curved shape wherein the beam at a point intermediate any one of the four seat frames is closer to the supporting surface than at the respective mounting points of the beam to any one of the four seat frames.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the at least two laterally spaced-apart leg assemblies are each positioned intermediate two respective seat frames.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the single beam is tubular.